


Naruto's humiliation

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Memory Alteration, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Small Penis, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Naruto gets humiliated time and again
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Udon, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	1. a spanking to begin

Naruto had to stifle a laugh as he avoided the Jonin chasing him for painting the Hokage Memorials, it was getting too easy to trick them, he was just lucky Iruka was in class or he would be caught.

The Jonin chased after Naruto, trying to keep up with the blond. But it was hard, with the fact that Naruto had massive Chakra reserves, he also had a massive amount of stamina meaning that as they were getting tired and slowing down, Naruto was still at full power and was running stronger and faster than any of them. Yet they continued on, not wanting to give up the chase and lose Naruto, so they pushed on chasing him all around the village and even through some establishments, back alleys, parks, and even across rooftops. 

“Get him!” 

“He went this way!”

“After him don't let him escape!” 

They all took a left turn down another ally, running right past a wooden fence and soon vanished as they hopped to the top of a roof and took in the direction they thought that Naruto went to. Unknown to any of them, the fence they had run past suddenly had a bulge in it and then a sheet fell away and in the place was none other than Naruto himself. 

“Suckers,” Naruto muttered as he started chuckling about how easy it was to trick them.

“It sure was easy to escape them wasn’t it?” A voice asked from behind him. “They didn’t even notice you did the?” 

“Nope and they are supposed to be the best of the village,” Naruto said before freezing and turning to see a glaring Iruka.

“Well, that just means they need to try harder.” Iruka smiled, his eyes closed as a tick mark was pulsing on the top of his head. “Hello, Na-ru-to.” He said as the tick mark pulsed as he punctuated Naruto’s name to get across how pissed he was. 

Letting out a nervous laugh Naruto turned and tried to take off running, only for a hand to grab the back of his jumpsuit.

“No. You. Don't.” Hissed Iruka as he tied Naruto up and dragged him to the academy despite knowing that school was already over with.

**~Scene Break~**

“An entire day! You missed an entire day of the Academy! You skipped out on your lessons all for a single dumb prank!” Snapped Iruka as he glared down at the tied up blond his arms crossed over his chest as he tapped his foot in anger. “All of this mess all for a prank! What do you have to say for yourself?!” 

“Hey I proved I can avoid the Jonin,” Naruto said pouting and crossing his arms.

“That’s not the point and you know it!” Iruka roared, using his Big Head no Jutsu. He calmed down as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Naruto, you have forced my hand and because of that I am going to have to punish you.” 

“What making me do lines or some stupid test,” Naruto said sneering.

Iruka surprised Naruto by grabbing him by the ropes and moving so he was sitting on the desk, and laid Naruto over his lap, and then to Naruto’s shock he grabbed Naruto’s pants and yanked them down exposing his boxer clad ass which he yanked off along with his pants exposing Naruto’s round, tight, bubble like ass. “Nope, a good old school spanking.” 

“What!!!” Naruto screamed trying to pull his pants up and move to no avail.

“You brought this upon yourself Naruto,” Iruka said as he raised his hand up. “So just accept it!” And he brought his hand down hard across Naruto’s ass. 

Naruto gasped at the first hit his cock growing hard under him making him confused as he blushed.

Iruka didn’t notice, as he pulled his hand back and brought it down for the next blows across the bubble-like booty before him.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack.

Over and over again he brought his hand down across the blonde's ass, watching as Naruto’s rippled and jiggled with each hit he laid down across his cheeks as they slowly began to turn a small shade of pink. 

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack.

Naruto was biting his lip to keep quiet as new sensations washed over him.

“I hope you know why I am doing this Naruto,” Iruka said as he shifted his leg under him, unknowingly rubbing his leg against the blonds cock. “This is to teach you a lesson.” He rained down blows again, his eyes focusing on Naruto’s now cherry red ass. For some reason, Iruka couldn’t help but marvel at the sight of Naruto’s ass as his cheeks turned from pink to red, he felt a pulse go through him and he rained down his blows even faster, harder than before the smacks of his palm meeting the blonds cheeks with loud echoing smacks.

The sensation kept growing with each hit as Naruto wiggled on Iruka’s lap, unable to escape his punishment.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!

Iruka tried to keep himself focused, but it was getting harder and harder. His eyes had unknowingly darkened in lust as he smacked his ass over and over again, his leg shifting and grinding against small cock with each smack. “You’ve been a bad boy Naruto,” Iruka said as he caressed his ass and then smacked it again. “And like all bad boys you need to be punished for what you’ve done.” Another smack. “It’s the only way. You’ll. Learn. Your. Lesson!” 

Naruto tried to hold back but with a moan, he shot his watery cum all over Iruka’s lap.

It was the sensation of Naruto cumming that had finally brought Iruka out of the phases he was in as he blinked, looking down at Naruto’s red and slightly blistered ass, as well as feeling the wet spot on his pant leg. “What?” It had slowly started to come back to him making his eyes widen. “Oh no, no, no, no, no.” He said as he got Naruto off his lap and gasped as he saw the cum staining his pants legs as well as covering Naruto’s crotch. “This is bad, this is so bad.” He panicked. 

He had to do something, he couldn’t let anyone find out about this, and he couldn’t let this be something for Naruto to remember. Then it struck him, “Remember.” He said as he looked at Naruto and gulped. “Forgive me Naruto.” He said as he went through hand signs and placed his glowing fingers on Naruto’s head. “ _ Hidden Jutsu: Memory Eraser” _ He mumbled as he used a special technique that the Yamanaka clan showed members of the Shinobi corps to use on civilians and even some Genin who had killed someone. “But this is for your own good.” He whispered as he watched Naruto’s eyes glazed over as he proceeded to erase the memory of what had happened.

Timeskip

Naruto woke up the next morning a weird taste in his mouth and tired as he sat up in bed before shrugging it off and getting dressed for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto groaned as he basked in the sun overlooking the village of Konoha, he was finally home after spending the last three years on the road with Jiriaya learning all he could and he hated to admit but now nothing would make him blush he was sure of that after everything he learned.

Running into the Rookies he caught up for a few minutes before continuing on his way towards his apartment, eager to relax at home, though he knew he would have to do some shopping, and cleaning today, with shadow clones that would take no time at all.

So while the shadow clone did all his shopping, he himself headed towards his apartment to see how the old place had been holding up while he had been gone. Upon arriving at his apartment, he was surprised to find that it was surprisingly well kept, in fact everything looked as if it had been cleaned recently making him think that either Shizune or Tsunade had come by his apartment to clean it while he was gone-Shizune more so than Tsunade. Moving towards his bedroom, he opened the door to a shock to see that there was a lump laying in his bed under his covers, a lump that shouldn’t be there in the first place, seeing A: he lived alone, and B: he lived alone. 

With a Kunai in hand Naruto moved quietly ripping the cover off to reveal a sleeping Konohamaru curled up in his bed.

The years had done Konohamaru some major good, as the once scrawny little kid had grown into a fine looking young man. From what Naruto could see, Konohamaru had a nice developing figure with small muscles beginning to develop on his arms, and legs. He has a small chest from his developing muscles, and a thin waist, a faint four-pack set of abs, strong thighs. The one thing that did catch Naruto’s attention however, was the fushido that Konohamaru was wearing. A fushido that had a visible bulge as the boy had rolled over to lay on his back spread eagle style. 

Now Naruto knew he should have woken Konohamaru up and demanded why he was in his bed, or even in his apartment to begin with. But he found that his voice had left him, as his blue eyes were locked on to the boys bulge in his fushido. Having been around the other boys in the academy Naruto had known about the few times there would be a group that would get together to see “Who had the bigger kunai” so to speak, and it wasn’t lost on him that he hadn’t been the biggest at them time-he was still growing, and plus he didn’t want the others to see his cock. Now, it had been years and he was confident to say he had done some growing and he was proud of his size. Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, he glared down at his little friend/student. 

Yawning Konohamaru stretched his muscles moving smoothly as he did so. “Haaaa!” He slowly opened his eyes blinking as they began to adjust to the light in the room. “Huh?” Blinking once. Twice. Then three times. And finally a fourth time as well as pinching himself to make sure this wasn’t a dream Konohamaru jumped up when he saw that it was indeed Naruto standing there before him and he was not dreaming. “Boss!” He cried out in joy, hugging the blond with all his might. “I can’t believe it! You’re here! You’re actually here! You’re back! Oh man! Its been so long and I was so bored without you here! And!” Konohamaru continued chattering about how excited he was to have his boss back.

Blushing Naruto could feel Konohamaru’s bulge push against him as he was hugged by the smaller teen, who was talking fast about everything he had missed.

“Oi! You won’t believe this!” Konohamaru said jumping back, and getting some distance as he then used a hand sign. “Transform!” He called as there was a puff of smoke, and when it began to clear Konohamaru was gone and in his place was one knock out of a woman. As she stands at 5’ 8” with peachy skin, a curvy athletic figure with smooth arms, strong legs, wide hips, a soft set of abs an ample chest F-cup breasts that each sported pink nipples that were being covered by the smoke, a nice matching ass and her crotch being hidden by another cloud. “Well, what do you think Boss~” Purred the bombshell of a woman before him. “It’s gotten better hasn’t it~?”

Bobbing Konohamaru on the head Naruto laughed “That is old, I made a much better version guaranteed to knock any man out,” Naruto bragged.

The transformation was undone do to the physical hit, making Konohamaru rub his head as he glared at Naruto. “Oh come on! Like it could be any better than mine! It took me months to get that down! And I was able to take out Ebisu-sensei ten times with it alone!”

“Mine works on non-pervert guys unlike that closet case,” Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest.

Konohamaru slumped and growled, steam blowing out his ears, that had been something he had yet to be able to do as unlike Ebisu-sensei the non-perverted guys were a lot harder as they had more control and were less likely to react to his transformation. Gritting his teeth, he was stewing in his own anger before pausing, he had a thought or at least he thought of something he might have over his boss. “Oh yeah! Well I bet I am better than something than you!” He said crossing his arms over his chest. “In fact I bet this is the one thing I beat you in!”

“Oh and what is that,” Naruto said leaning down and getting into Konohamaru’s face as he spoke staring him straight in the eyes.

“I bet I have a Bigger dick than you!” Kono shouted without so much as flinching from looking at his boss right in his eyes. “Heck I’m the biggest among my class and even on my team!” He stated with pride. “No one is bigger than me, and I bet I’m bigger than you too!”

“Oh yeah? Well I am older so I am bigger,” Naruto said laughing remembering the small bulge he saw he was sure he was bigger than that soft much less hard.

“Just cause you're older doesn’t mean that your bigger than me!” Kono snapped, stomping his foot on the ground. He glared right at the smug face of Naruto. “I am bigger than you and I am willing to bet anything on that!” 

“Loser does anything the Winner tells them too?” Naruto asked raising one eyebrow in a challenging way at the glaring teen.

“You’re on!” Kono said as he was more than willing to do this. “You’re gonna see, I am the one to win this bet.” He couldn’t wait! This was gonna be easy for him, he was easily the biggest and even if it didn’t show he was confident that he was finally going to be able to beat his boss at something and that something was going to be the fact that he had the bigger dick between the two of them. “We drop em on three.”

“Deal” Naruto said his hands going to his own pants as they started counting and on three they both removed the clothing hiding their cocks from each other.

Konohamaru’s cock was soft, as expected resting on top of his plum size balls, as his flaccid cock was at least 3-inches long and 3-inches thick.

Naruto’s cock was also soft resting on top of orange sized nuts, a nice plump 4 inches of tan cock meat.

“This doesn’t prove anything!” Konohamaru snapped seeing that his boss was bigger than him when it came to their cocks being flaccid. “Just because your bigger flaccid doesn’t mean you’re bigger than me!”

“Yeah right you are going to still be the same size hard as now,” Naruto said with a grin as he shook his hips wagging his soft cock.

“We’ll see about that!” Konohamaru snapped, as he grabbed his cock and began to pump his cock, he was not going to be outdone by his boss, he refused to lose to him a second time. This was gonna be where he shined, and this was going to be where he finally proved that he had something that could one up his boss. The more he thought about it, the more excited it made him as his cock was slowly getting bigger and bigger with each passing moment. First it grew longer, gain inch after inch, and it also got thicker, swelling up as his hand teased the head of his cock before he finally let go showing that he was in fact big, being at least 9-inches long and an even 9-inches thick, combined with his balls it was a rather intimidating sight.

Naruto stared in shock he had never seen a cock grow like that, Jiraiya had never told him that a cock could do that. Staring dumbfounded Naruto did not notice his own cock twitching to a hard 4 inches.

“Ha! I win! I win!” Utter joy was all Konohamaru could feel at this very moment, his entire form jumping for job making his cock and balls bounce around as he was almost jumping off the walls. He’d done it, he’d finally done it he had beaten his boss! He had actually beaten his boss in something! After all this was just simply amazing! “You lost boss! You lose!” His smile only grew bigger. “And you know what that means! A deal is a deal!” 

“Yeah yeah so what do I have to do?” Naruto asked, pulling his pants up hiding his smaller cock from view.

“First thing first! Move your hands!” Snapped Konohamaru as he crossed his arms over his chest, standing with his legs slightly apart to let his balls hang free. He had a cocky yet superior smirk on his face as he looked at Naruto’s hands. “I want to see your tiny cock again, so move your hands and let me see it now!”

Blushing Naruto dropped his pants and held his hands at his side as his 4 inch rock hard cock bobbed in the air a pearl of pre gathering at the tip.

Konohamaru approached him, standing before Naruto and he frowned somewhat mockingly. “You were talking all that stuff boss.” He began, moving his hand out towards Naruto’s cock and then just simply smacked it with his hand watching as it swayed from side to side. “You were so cock, so sure and so eager to show off your big dick. And look at you now.” Again, and again, and again, Konohamaru smacked his cock, getting a thrill watching Naruto’s small cock bob back and forth and from side to side. “Where is your confidence now?.” Smack. “Where’s that bravado?” Smack. “Where is all that energy?” This time he didn’t just smack Naruto’s cock as he smacked both his cock and his balls at once. 

Naruto was biting his lip to keep from making a sound as his cock was smacked around by the younger male.

“You’re supposed to be the boss, the big man.” Konohamaru didn’t smack his cock, at least not yet as he grabbed his cock cock by the base and waved it around. “But you’re no big man, your small! Tiny! A shrimp dick!” This time instead of using his hand, Konhamaru smacked Naruto’s cock with his own smirking as he heard a small sharp gasp escaped Naruto’s lips. “You are a little man, a shrimp dick, a tiny little bitch.” With each insult he slapped Naruto’s cock with his own, even using his cock to bat around Naruto’s balls watching them swing around from each swing of his cock. “You were so proud and prideful! And look at you now!” He once more smacked Naruto’s cock and balls with his cock enjoying the sense of power he had over his former boss.

With a loud moan slipping out of his lips Naruto bucked as his cock spewed a load of pent up cum all over the massive cock, the pleasure dropping him to his knees in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Konohamaru had been in shock, he hadn’t been expecting his boss to actually shoot his load all over his cock, let alone actually cum from him smacking his cock and balls around with his own cock, in fact he hadn’t been expecting it to continue this far as he had assumed that Naruto would try to stop him. But now, looking at him here on his knees, panting and flushed from shooting his load of cum all over his cock, Konohamaru felt something inside of him, something slowly beginning to awaken. “Hey!” He didn’t mean to shout, but it came out that way. “Who said you could cum? Much less shoot your load all over my fucking dick!” He reached out, grasping Naruto by his blond locks and brought him closer to his cock, pressing it against his cheek.

“Look at this, look at the mess you made! Shooting your fucking bitch boi cum all over my dick.” Konohamaru rubbed his cock against Naruto’s face smearing it with his own cum. The sight made his cock twitch, as there was just something enjoyable about having this much power over Naruto. 

Naruto let out a weak groan as his face was coated in his own semen, and the larger cock rubbed it in.

“You little fucking bitch.” Smirked Konohamaru, keeping a tight grip on Naruto’s hair as he brought him around to the front of his cock the head pressing against his lips smearing them with his own seed. “You’re gonna fucking clean my dick, so open those cock sucking lips up and get ready to get cleaning.” He hissed as he pushed his cock against Naruto’s lips, only for the blond to resist and try to pull away from his cock. “Hey! I said get cleaning! So get to it or else!” 

Reluctantly Naruto opened his mouth only to groan as Konohamaru forced the entire cock into his mouth and throat quickly discovering Naruto lacked a gag reflex, which accounted for how he could slurp down ramen noodles so fast.

Konohamaru grunted, as he felt all 9-inches of his fat cock slide right down into Naruto’s throat letting the blondes nose press right against his crotch. “That’s fucking better.” Smirked Konohamaru digging his nails into Naruto’s scalp getting a muffled grunt from the blonde as he started forcing him up and down along his cock, enjoying the sight of the blonds face slowly gained a red tint as he forced him to choke and gag on his cock. “You know, when I saw you slurp down Ramen I should have guessed that you could slurp down a cock so easily.” He smirked. “You are just a natrual little fuck slut aren’t ya?” 

Naruto groaned around the thick cock fucking his face, as he tried to pull back his eyes staring up at Konohamaru.

“Oh don't give me that look, with how you act I’m surprised you weren’t sucking the dicks of your friends.” Konohamaru said as he forced Naruto’s face against his crotch, balls pressed tightly against his chin. “I bet if they all knew how fucking small you were, they would have had you on your knees, blowing them every single fucking day.” He grunted as he could feel his balls twitching, his climax drawing near. “And I’d bet they’d fuck your mouth. Just. Like. This!” Not wanting to waist the chance he had Konohamaru started fucking Naruto’s mouth keeping a tight grip on his hair as he pounded away at his mouth balls slapping harshly against his chin with a lod smacking sound.

Naruto could do nothing as his mouth was turned into a fuck hole by the massive cock of the younger male, Konohamaru was not being gentle either in his minstrations as he pounded and used Naruto’s throat as a fleshlight to work his cock.

In and out, in and out, Konohamaru pumped his cock into Naruto’s mouth and throat. The sensation of having the warm wet, hole around his cock was making his cock twitch and pre ozzed from the tip and down into his stomach. “Shiiiit, your fucking throat feels so damn good!” He grunted as he looked down at Naruto and his eyes caught something, as he slowly pulled his cock from Naruto’s throat. “Well that just won’t do it.” He grunted as he moved his hands down towards Naruto’s throat and wrapped his hands around it before thrusting his cock back into his mouth. “Fuck! That’s better!” He gasped feeling how much tighter Naruto’s throat felt around his cock as he continued to apply more and more pressure to his former bosses neck. 

Naruto gasped as his air supply was cut off even further, and the gasps just caused Konohamaru to tighten his grip choking Naruto even more.

Tighter and tighter, his grip got stronger as he could feel his balls drawing up and his cock throbbing. “Shit! Take it all bitch! Take every last drop of my spunk and swallow it all!” He pumped his cock in a few more times, before burying his cock in Naruto’s throat and squeezing his throat even tighter applying even more pressure as he felt his climax hit him and hit him hard. Cum exploded from his cock like water from a hose, a powerful stream of cum spraying right down Naruto’s throat and into his stomach as Konohamaru kept Naruto’s head against his crotch as his balls pulsed pumping out load after load of his thick seed.

Naruto’s vision was going black from lack of oxygen as he was forced to chug the thick load of cum.

For ten long minutes Konohamaru kept Naruto’s head against his crotch, keeping him in place as he continued to cum right down his throat, load after load of Konohamaru’s thick spunk pumping into his stomach as his climax slowly began to trail off and soon came to an end. Naruto thought it was over, that Konohamaru was gonna pull him off his cock. “Fuck, I haven’t came that hard in a while. But fuck I always hated what comes next.” Konohamaru looked down at Naruto with a smirk. “So sorry, not sorry boss but I gotta keep you here for one last thing.” He smirked as his cock twitched and Naruto soon found his mouth being filled with something else, something that wasn’t cum and unlike Konohamaru’s cum tasted a lot bitter. “Fuck yeah, drink it all boss.” Konohamaru smirked as he let his stream of piss go right down Naruto’s throat. 

As the stream ended Naruto collapsed weakly coughing as he looked up with hazy eyes his cock still hard and a small puddle of cum under him.

“Huh, all that and you came?” Konohamaru smirked, a dark perverted gleam in his eyes as he licked his lips. He stepped towards Naruto and gripped his chin. “That’s going to have to change.”

  
  


**Timeskip**

“Now, doesn’t that feel so much better? You’re dressed just how you should be, you might have seen yourself as a Shinobi or even as the next Hokage, but in reality this is what you are.” Konohamaru smirked, looking Naruto over. “A little whore with a useless pathetic boy-clit dangling from between your crotch.” He chuckled to himself. “A lowly little fuck bitch, a horny little bitch boi who needed a good dick to put him in his propper place.” Taking a step back, Konohamaru felt his cock twitch at the sight of Naruto as he was now. 

After having used Naruto’s mouth as his own little urinal, he had one of Naruto’s shadow clones go right out and buy a few things he knew he was going to need for his new bitch. Once the shadow clone had come back he had Naruto get dressed and he was glad he had gotten the items he needed. Naruto stood before him, dressed in a leather harness that pressed tightly against his chest, the tight looking harness nearly making his pecs he had gained from training pop/bulge out, on both of his nipples he had rings clamping down on them. Then, leather cuffs with rings for chains stood out against his toned wrist and ankles, his small 4-inch cock was sealed tightly inside of a chastity cage with a lock that was tied to Konohamaru’s chakra so only he and he alone could open it up, his mouth was being held open by a O-ring gag so that Konohamaru would have access to his mouth anytime he needed it, and lastly Konohamaru had stuffed the blondes hole with a nice, big, thick, butt plug with a fox tail attached to it.

Mewling Naruto’s tongue flicked out tracing the silver circle holding his mouth open.

Konohamaru snickered, stepping closer to Naruto and giving his cage a good smack and a tug as he toyed with it, enjoying the sight of Naruto squirming and writhing as he pulled and yanked on his cage cock, as much as it hurt he knew that Naruto was enjoying it. “Hm what to do next with you I wonder?” He hummed. “A stroll around the village? Take you to see all your friends and let them use you like the little fuck boi you are? Choices choices.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Konohamaru smiled as he and his pet walked through the streets of Konoha, the sun was beating down as it slowly began to set, letting the evening light shining through the village. The streets were just close to being empty, and yet there were still a few stragglers hanging around before the nightlife came to be and the village would once explode into the nightlife that took place when the lights were off. “Now isn’t this just nice pet.” He asked, yanking on the collar in his hand as he had his pet keep up to move right beside him. “A nice little stroll through the village, after a long day of work, missions, and  _ training. _ ” His pet whimpered making him chuckle. “And now, we get to finally relax with a little soothing trip to the Hot Springs isn't that wonderful?” 

Naruto was bright red as he was forced to follow Konohamaru on all fours like a dog, on a leash tugging at his neck and a gag in his mouth.

Arriving at the Hot Springs, they made their way inside and once they got what they needed they made their way into the hot springs and lucky for them they were all alone as Kono lead Naruto over to the water and he slowly climbed into it as he had Naruto step into the water right next to him. “Aaaaah.” Sighed Konohamaru in bliss leaning back against the edge of the springs letting the waters do their job. “Now isn’t this fun?” He asked running his hand down along Naruto’s spine like he was petting an actual animal.

Naruto could not believe he was stuck in this situation reduced to a bitch for a boy a few years his younger, it made him so embarrassed but made his cock throb in excitement at the same time.

“What’s wrong pet?” Konohamaru asked, his hand trailing down along his sides moving towards his chest and then slowly moving them down to his stomach teasing his belly button and then teasingly he moved his hand down towards Naruto’s crotch where his fingers brushed against his hard cock. “Oh! That’s what it is~” Smirked Konohamaru as Naruto’s blush got darker. “You’re hard, you’re getting all excited from us being out here aren’t you?” His fingers danced around his cock and teased it. “The thought of someone walking in on us, and seeing you like this yeah~?”

Humping into the hand Naruto let out a muffled moan as pre leaked from the slit of his cock.

The sounds of footsteps echoed as the door to the changing room opened and the sounds of clothes being removed filtered out into the Hot Springs.

“Huh? Konohamaru-kun? Naruto-san? I didn’t know you were going to be here.” The person was none other than Udon one of Konohamaru’s friends and his teammates. The glasses wearing boy had his towel around his waist hiding his lower half from being seen. 

Naruto was mortified as Konohamaru kept stroking and teasing his cock right in front of Udon.

“Oh hey, Udon.” Waved Konohamaru with his free hand, as he used only two fingers to continue to pump Naruto’s cock. “Yeah, Naruto-pet and I wanted to come to the hot spring to just relax and have some fun.” Smirked the younger ninja as he squeezed Naruto’s cock. “Isn’t that right Naru-chan~” 

“Hmpf” Naruto groaned throwing his head back and forcing his cock deeper into the grip Konohamaru had it while also showing off his ass to Udon.

Udon was confused for a moment, at least until something in his mind clicked into place. “So you did it?” He asked looking at Konohamaru who was smirking. “You went and made him into you bitch?” Naruto was shocked to hear such language from the usual soft-spoken Udon. “You went and finally claimed him just like you talked about?” 

“You’re damn right I did, I saw my chance and I took it and you wouldn’t believe how I manage to do it!” Crackled Konohamaru as he gripped Naruto’s cock tightly. “Stand up pet, and let’s give Udon a treat so he can see just how it was that I managed to claim you.” 

Blushing and lowering his head Naruto stood and faced Udon the gag still firmly in his mouth.

“Holy hell.” Udon said as he approached Naruto, his every step making the boy flush even more as his cock twitched as he felt Udon’s heated gaze on him. “You are so fucking tiny! Like holy hell! I thought you’d at least be bigger than an academy student! But look at this! Look at this tiny tool! This shrimp Dick! This microscopic penis!” Udon couldn’t help himself as he reached down and started using a single finger to smack Naruto’s cock around. “This thing isn’t even enough to be called a dick! How the hell are you even a boy?! This is like a girls clit or something!” 

Naruto bit down on the gag trying to hold his orgasm back as he was mercilessly teased by the normally shy boy.

“Gods Konohamaru and I spent hours trying to picture how fucking big you were, but in reality, we should have been thinking about how small you are.” Squatting down Udon got face to face with Naruto’s cock. “This thing wouldn’t even be enough to do anything with it.” He said as he inhaled and then blew on Naruto’s cock letting a puff of air dance across his aching and twitching member. 

With a buck of his hips, Naruto’s cock started spewing cum all over Udon’s face from the teasing and the act of blowing air on the sensitive cock.

Pulling back in shock, Udon gasped as his face and his glasses were covered in Naruto spunk making him pull off his glasses to see the cum that was dripping off them. “Hey! Look what you did to my glasses!” Snapped Udon as he glared at Naruto his eyes narrowed. “You got my glasses covered in your fucking bitch spunk! I just finished cleaning these! And you go and get them dirty!” With his free hand he reached out and grabbed Naruto by his balls yanking on them to force him to his knees from the pain. “Lick them, clean bitch, I want them spotless and not a single drop of your bitch boi cum anywhere to be found.” 

“Hmpf” Naruto said the gag in his mouth keeping him from speaking or doing anything with his mouth.

Konohamaru came over and undid the gag, freeing Naruto’s mouth from it. “You heard Udon, pet go on and clean his glasses you made your mess so now you gotta clean it up.” He smirked. “And if you do a good job, we’ll reward you for being a good little bitch.”

Shyly Naruto started cleaning the glasses with his tongue as Udon and Konohamaru watched on both getting aroused from the show of submission.

“That’s right pet, really get to it clean it all,” Konohamaru smirked as he watched as Naruto’s tongue danced along the glasses and cleaned the rims and edges. Making sure he used his tongue to collect each and every last drop of his own seed. “Don't stop till it's all gone.”

Naruto’s cock was hard again by the time he finished cleaning the glasses.

Pulling them away from Naruto and looking them over, Udon nodded with a smirk as he placed them back on his face. “Well well, you did better than I had expected bitch.” He smirked making Konohamaru chuckle.

“I trained him well, and if you don't believe me.” He used his foot to smack Naruto’s ass. “Pet, on all fours and turn and present your ass to Udon, since you went and made a mess your gonna apologize to him by giving him a crack at your little boi pussy.” 

Moving Quickly Naruto did as ordered showing his fat round ass to Udon while staring at Konohamaru’s hard cock.

“Go on Udon, enjoy his ass,” Konohamaru said as he grabbed Naruto by his hair and forced him down on his cock, groaning as he felt the familiar warm, moist, hole around his cock. He didn’t even have to give an order as Naruto started moving his head up and down along his cock as he had trained him to do. “Believe me it's as good as we thought, if not better.” 

Udon nodded grabbing Naruto’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart, exposing his twitching hole that was winking right at him, licking his lips he barely noticed his towel falling off of him and on to the ground at his feet, as his hard 8-inch long 4-thick cock bobbed in the air the head dripping with pre. Not wanting to wait, and haven been given the green light by Konohamaru Udon’s hips surged forward and pierced Naruto’s hole plunging all 8-inches of his cock deep into his ass letting his balls slap against his cheeks. “Fucccccck.” Groaned Udon as he felt his cock being hugged by the warm, tight, almost velvet-like walls of Naruto’s ass.

Naruto groaned as the two young teens fucked his mouth and ass roughly in public where anyone could walk in and witness the whole thing without a care.

Konohamaru and Udon both smirked at one another, as they kept their grip on Naruto’s head and hips and began moving in sync, thrusting their cocks into his mouth and ass as their balls slapped against his cheek and cheeks. Loud smacks echoed through the air as the two of them pumped their cocks in and out of the willing holes, their thrust growing harder and faster as they didn’t seem to care about all the noise they were making or even if someone walked in. 

And walk in someone did, a tan-skinned teen walked in his towel over his shoulder and 7-inch cock hanging over orange-sized nuts as he froze at the sight before him.

Konohamaru had heard the sound of the door opening, whereas Udon was too focused on screwing Naruto’s ass pumping his cock in and out of his hole with each thrust of his hips. “Oh, hey there,” Konohamaru said not at all bothered that someone was watching him and Udon as they pounded away at Naruto’s ass and mouth. 

“Looks like I hit the Jackpot three Bitches to break, even if one is a used slut,” Kiba said as his cock rose to full mast, so full of himself he did not notice the two shadow clones behind him.

Konohamaru chuckled as he paused in his thrust, simply letting Udon’s thrust push Naruto back and forth against his cock. “You think we’d be that easy do you?” He smirked, as he saw the shadow clones moving closer. “If anyone here is a bitch than I do believe you fit that bill dog boy.” He said as his shadow clones took that as their point to jump Kiba tackling him to the ground and started wrestling with him. 

“Hey get off,” Kiba growled trying to dispel the clones holding him down and bite one as they started rubbing against his body.

Thanks to the clones having thought ahead, they had grabbed a towel from the room and used it to tie Kiba’s hands up, as they started to rub and grind against him, groping, squeezing his cock, balls, and his nipples twirling their fingers around his nipples before grabbing them and yanking on them twisting and pulling on them more and more making the dog-like ninja gasp and bark out from both pain and pleasure. 

Kiba screamed when a finger was pushed into his virgin hole and a hand started squeezing his heavy nuts tightly.

“Oh stop your screaming,” Clone1 said as he moved to squat over Kiba’s head and when Kiba was screaming he shoved all 9-inches of his cock into the boy's mouth, making Kiba gag and sputter around it as unlike Naruto, Kiba did have a gag reflex. “That’s right, choke on it bitch boy. You thought you were gonna come in here and just claim us? When you’re nothing more than a bitch yourself!” Snorted the clone. “What a joke.”

“And look how easily he took my fingers,” Clone2 said as he pushed a second finger into Kiba’s tight hole, stretching and scissoring his hole open and when it was wide enough pushed a third one in, as the clone was taking sadistic pleasure in watching the boy wither and squirm from just a few fingers in his ass and a cock in his mouth.

Kiba was in agony as his body was toyed with and worked over by the assorted clones.

Clone1 continued to pump his cock in and out of Kiba’s mouth, groaning as he felt it tighten around his cock almost naturally. “Shit, this bitch’s throat is tight!” He groaned. “I don't even need to choke him to get him to make it tight!” He hissed as he pushed his cock in more balls pressed tightly against his chin pulsing as he felt pre ooze from his cock and shoot right down his throat making him fuck Kiba’s mouth with reckless abandon.

“And his hole is opening up so easily.” Smirked Clone2 as he now had five fingers in his ass and was holding his hole open wide. He pulled his hand out and smirked as he lined up with Kiba’s hole and plunged into the dog nin’s hole and started thrusting. 

Kiba panted as the two clones worked on breaking him into a bitch his eyes glaring up at the smirking faces as they continued to pound away at his body.

“What’s the matter? You don't like it?” Clone1 smirked as he reached back and grabbed Kiba’s throbbing cock, feeling that it was already slick with pre that was gushing from the tip. “Just look at you, your all leaking and trembling form us just being inside of you.” He slapped Kiba’s cock. “Like the boss said if anyone is the bitch here it's you.”

Clone2 nodded as he continued to pound away at Kiba’s ass, as he grabbed Kiba by his hips Clone1 pulling out of his mouth as Clone2 moved so now he was laying on his back with Kiba riding his cock or he would have been, had Clone1 not spun him around so he was now laying with his back to Clone2’s chest and then he found Naruto right on top of him his tiny cock in his face and before he could say anything Clone1’s cock was back in his mouth and thrusting into his throat.

The two bitches were forced to hump against each other as their holes were roughly fucked by the dominant younger teens.

Kiba’s 7-inches ground against Naruto’s much smaller 4-inch cock, the two of them moaning and gasping around the cocks in their mouths as their asses were plundered and fucked. The cocks in their ass pounded away with reckless abandon, the constant motions had both of them gasping and groaning as they were bucking their hips frotting against one another in an effort to get some sort of pleasure to their aching and throbbing members, and the feeling of the friction between the bigger and smaller cock was just what they needed, as, despite the pain they could feel from being fucked so hard, it was mixing deliciously with the pleasure that was coursing through their veins. It was pure rapture and Naruto and Kiba can’t help but love it and want more of it. 

And more they got as Konohamaru, his clones, and Udon could feel their climaxes approaching, as their thrust get harder and faster ploughing away at the holes clenching and gripping their cocks. The pleasure and heat building up more and more, as before they could stop themselves they all slammed into their respective holes to the hilts, their balls pulsing as they all came inside of Naruto and Kiba respectively, four powerful streams of cum flood Kiba and Naruto’s ass and mouth giving the two of them the final push they needed as they too came, coating each other’s cocks, crotches, stomach, chest and face in their own seed. 

Pulling back leaving the two in a heap Konohamaru asked: “So you want to take Kiba or should I?” 

Udon smirked as Konohamaru’s clones had vanished leaving Kiba in a state pleasure overload. He smirked as he reached over and groped the dog nins cock making him bark and whine in pleasure. “You know, I always did want a pet.” He smiled. “Think you can help me find him some proper clothing for his  _ training _ ?” 

Konohamaru smirked, a gleam in his eyes. “Oh I can do that and so much  _ more _ ~” 


	4. A day in the life of a Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit out of order and the entirety is explained in the next one

The morning sun slowly began to rise, slowly turning the once beautiful star lit sky into the shades of orange, reddish-yellow of the morning sky, the birds that had been sleeping were waking up and were already flying across the sky as the sun rose higher and higher. As it did the residents of The Hidden Leaf Village all began to wake up and start their morning routine to get ready for the day and the ninja of the leaf village were already up and moving, needing to get to work. In the home of one Unpredictable Ninja, things had changed for the better or at least it had changed for his Master Konohamaru. Ever since Konohamaru had come into the boy’s life as his master, he had made some changes to the boys life and his home. 

Inside Naruto or rather Konohamaru’s new home, the duo were sleeping peacefully. Konohamru was sleeping on the bed, blankets pooled around him as he was sleeping spread eagle style on the bed, as for Naruto Konohamaru had him sleeping beside the bed sleeping on a large Dog or Fox bed with the blond curled up and sleeping peacefully. As the sun light streamed through the window beams of it's warm light hit Naruto’s face letting the blonde know it was morning and that he had to wake up. 

Moving onto the bed Naruto opened his mouth and took his master’s soft cock in before slowly sucking, and coaxing it awake.

Slowly, Konohamaru’s cock began to harden inside of Naruto's mouth. The familiar warmth making his cock tingle and twitch, and throbbed. Grunting in his sleep, Konohamaru’s hand came down on top of Naruto’s head as his lips pulled up into a smirk his eyes slowly fluttering open as he smiled down at Naruto. “Well, good morning pet.” He smirked threading his fingers through the boy’s hair. “Glad to see you remembered your morning task.”

Naruto gave a harder suck in acknowledgement but did not lift his head as he continued his task.

Konohamaru groaned, his head falling back to lay on the pillow as he felt his pet’s skilled tongue work his morning wood, running it along the shaft, and teasing the tip. He chuckled as he knew Naruto wanted to get his first load of the day out of him. “Almost there pet, once we get this out it will be time to shower and eat before we go on our walk.”

Humming Naruto started bobbing his head faster and faster eager to taste his master’s seed.

Kono’s balls twitched and his cock throbbed, as he knew he was getting close, it was early in the morning so it was a bit harder for him not to shave off his climax like he loved doing to really make Naruto work for his treat. “Here it comes pet.” Groaned Konohamaru as he forced Naruto down on his cock shoving his cock down the blonde’s throat and he came, spraying his thick stream of his spunk down the blondes throat and right into his stomach. 

Swallowing every drop, Naruto sucked the cock clean as he pulled off smiling up at his master but not saying a word since he was not asked a question.

“Good boy.” Konohamaru smiled as he rubbed Naruto’s head. “Now come on, let’s go all cleaned up shall we.” Konohamaru said leaping from the bed and moving towards the bathroom. “Come on pet, let’s get moving.” 

Following on all four like a good boy Naruto stood beside Konohamaru at the shower.

Smiling as he turned on the water, Konohamaru let the water rain down on the two of them as he first focused on washing himself or at least washing his hair, as he lifted his arms above his head and Naruto knew that was the sign for him to work as Konohamaru chuckled watching as Naruto stood up and started licking his pits.

Working diligently Naruto cleaned the slightly hairy pit with his tounge his hands rubbing soap on the rest of Konohamaru’s body.

Konohamaru groaned as he shivered, even if he had already came his cock was hard once more and he chuckled feeling Naruto’s tongue tickling his pits as he cleaned him. “You’re doing well pet, but don't forget you have to get below as well.” He said smirking. “Got to clean everywhere remember?” 

Moving Naruto started rimming Konohamaru’s tight round ass working the hole with his skilled tongue.

Konohamaru moaned as he had to brace himself against the wall, his hands clawing at the smooth tile as he pushed his ass back against Naruto’s tongue, he at first been completely unsure about having Naruto rim him, but after a while he had grown used to it and he had some fun with it. “You still love the taste of my ass don't you.” He teased Naruto pushing back and grinding his ass against Naruto’s face. “You love to tongue it, kiss it, lick it, and worship it just how you do my cock and do you know why?” he moaned. “Cause this is the only way you’ll ever get a chance at my ass, you won’t ever get to feel what its like to be inside of it, to fuck it. And how could you? With that useless fucking clit you call a cock? You’d never be able to fuck me let alone satisfy me.” He chuckled. “And you know that don't you?”

Pulling back Naruto said “Yes Master,” With his face covered in saliva from where he had been eating Konohamaru out.

“Yes to what?” Konohamaru smirked looking back at Naruto. “You have to answer the question pet, give me a full answer.”

“Yes Master I know I could never fuck you or even please you with my Clit dick,” Naruto replied.

“Good boy!” Konohamru said smirking as he rubbed Naruto’s head. “Now then, how about we go and eat?” He smirked. “I’ll even get you your favorite.” He said seeing Naruto’s eyes glimmer. 

Naruto let out a yip of excitement at the thought of his favorite food.

Once they had gotten all dried off and cleaned up, the duo made their way into the kitchen where Naruto assumed his position at his area of the floor near his bowls. Both of them were a dog/fox food bowl and watering dish with the words “Kono’s Pet” In bold letters. “Now who’s a hungry boy?” 

Yipping Naruto sat on his haunches in the begging position showing his locked clit cock and muscled body.

“That’s my good boy.” Smiled Konohamaru as he poured Naruto’s food into his food bowl, but it wasn’t done just yet as he grabbed his cock and after a few quick jerks he came spraying his load all over the blonds food and making sure that it landed in the bowl. “And Can’t forget your drink.” He moved over to the food bowl and let loose a torrent of piss spilled into the bowel and quickly filled it up before he stopped. “There we go Pet, eat up, we’ve still got our walk to go on and we’re gonna meet Udon and his new doggy.” 

**~Scene Break: Outside~**

“Now isn’t this fun?” Konohamaru asked, as he and Naruto were on their daily walk through the streets of the leaf village, of course they were getting looks from everyone who saw them, the main reason for it was because of the fact of their stat of dress or at the very least Naruto’s state of dress where as Konohamaru was stark naked as the day he was born and didn’t have a care in the world who saw him. “And we even managed to get you all nice and dressed up too~” He smirked looking at Naruto who was on all fours before him.

Yipping Naruto nuzzled his master happy with his new life.

Konohamaru chuckled as he and Naruto continued on, as they walked through the town. Konohamaru couldn’t help but look at Naruto’s ass, and the fox tailed butt plug that was currently being held in his hole. As he watched his ass bounce, and the tail sway from side to side he felt his cock slowly beginning to rise and harden, and he couldn’t help but groan as he licked his lips. “Pet.” He growled, getting Naruto’s attention as his eyes were drawn to his master’s hard cock. “Assume the position.”

Raising his ass high Naruto bent over showing off his shapely ass.

Slapping Naruto’s ass with his cock, Konohamaru grabbed the butt plug and started playing with it, he pushed it in and out of Naruto’s hole moving it around and swirling it as he loved the sight of how wide Naruto’s hole was stretched as it clamped down on the plug doing everything it could to keep it from falling out. “Such a greedy hungry hole you have pet.” Konohamaru smirked as he yanked the plug out of Naruto’s ass and without waiting he shoved his cock right in and started thrusting.

Moaning Naruto clenched as his hole was fucked in public.

Konohamaru moaned as he started pumping his cock in and out of Naruto’s ass. “That’s it pet, work that pussy of yours around my cock, milk my dick for my cum.” He groaned as his hands grasped Naruto’s hips and started rutting into his ass, his balls swinging back and forth as they slapped against his ass with loud echoing smacks. “Fuck yes, squeeze that pussy around my dick, you love it when I fuck you don't you pet!” He slapped Naruto’s ass with each thrust of his hips.

Moaning Naruto mewled and pushed back squeezing even harder on the cock fucking him trying to make it cum.

“You want to cum don't you?” Konohamaru smirked, as he bent over so his chest was to Naruto’s back his hand reaching down and grabbed at Naruto’s caged cock. “Your poor little clit must be aching for a release.” Konohamaru continued to yank and pull on Naruto’s cage, the sounds escaping from Naruto’s mouth bring him closer and closer to his own release. “Then go on pet, cum. Be a good little bitch and cum for your master.”

With a grunt Naruto spasmed as his orgasm washed over him.


	5. Chapter 5

“Come on Iruka-Sensei! This way.” Konohamaru smiled as he lead his blindfolded former Academy Teacher through his home, a megawatt grin on his face and had Iruka been able to see it he would have mistaken it for another former student. The reason for the blindfold was because of what today was, today was Iruka’s birthday and everyone, from Konohamaur and his team to the Rookie 9 had all gathered together to do something special for their favorite teacher. Thankfully they had all gotten together and had come up with the perfect idea, Konohamaru and the Konoha Corps were to keep him busy, either asking to help him with certain things, small task around the village or even doing something daring and by daring that mean disrupting his classes at the Academy to ensure that the teacher wouldn’t get wise to what it was they were up to. 

It had been a long and hard task, as iruka seemed to be able to sense that something was going on, he had always had a sense for when the kids even his former students were up to something and there had been a few close calls, as he had almost caught the members of the Rookie 9 in action of buying gifts, buying party supplies, or even going to help set up the party. Thankfully Konohamaru had known a couple of things to throw Iruka off the trail and ensure that they had time to set up. And when the time came for Konohamaru to lead Iruka back to his home they were all waiting for him there for his surprise party which went off without a hitch.

Music, food, games, laughs, it was one amazing party as all of Iruka’s students had gifts for him one after another they gave him the gifts they had picked for him, from pictures of them in the Academy, to small mementos they knew he would enjoy, suffice to say that Iruka had smiled and laughed so hard he had cried. He was just so overjoyed that his students cared for him so much that it literally had him in tears. They partied from the middle of the day to sunset and by then one by one the others had all begun to leave having had their fill of the food and games they played as they walked out the door wishing Iruka a happy birthday as they did. 

It had been right as the last person left, that Konohamaru had smirked and had blindfolded Iruka and had been leading through his apartment towards his former teacher’s bedroom where he had kept his gift waiting for him. “It’s right through here Iruka-sensei, believe me you are gonna love this one.” 

Naruto whined behind the gag as he was tied to his bed his ass up and in the air facing the door with a blindfold over his eyes, unable to move other then shaking his ass side to side, he had been naked all night but a subtle genjutsu kept everyone from noticing.

Opening the door, Konohamaru smiled as he pushed Iruka into the room and then closed and locked the door. “Alright Sensei, you can take off the blindfold.” He smiled, as Iruka pulled off the Blindfold and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he felt blood drip from his nose at the sight before him. “Surprise Sensei! Happy Birthday!” 

“K-Konohamaru!” Squaked Iruka as he turned away from Naruto and somehow stuffed tissue up his nose. “W-What is the meaning of this?! Why is Naruto like this?! Why did you bring me here for this! And why is he like this in my room!” Iruka couldn’t believe what he was seeing, nor could he ignore the familiar feeling of his cock throbbing in his pants and he was thankful that he wasn’t pitching a tent.

“What~ it's merely your gift.” Smiled Konohamaru as he moved towards Iruka and spun him back around so he was facing Naruto. “My little Naru-bitch here.” Iruka squaked/groaned at that name, something that Konohamaru noticed. “Is your birthday gift! For all those years of missing class, misbehaving, and all the pranks you get to take out all of your frustrations out on him~ and do it to your heart's content.”

Whining Naruto wiggled causing his round ass to shake and show off the bright pink pucker hidden by them.

“No! No no no!” Iruka venomously denied, holding his hands up in an X. He wasn’t going to have this, he wasn’t going to give in again, he couldn’t give in again. “I will not, and won’t take part in thi-eeeeep!” Iruka let out an unmanly squeak as he felt a hand grab his crotch and looked down to see it was Konohamaru.

“Now now Sensei, no need to be such a little liar.” Giggled Konohamaru smirking, his hands groping and gripping Iruka’s crotch. “Don't lie to yourself, you know you want it. Your cock knows you want to do it, so why deny yourself this? Why not give into temptation and let yourself give into a little bit of sin.” He purred looking up at Iruka. “Just give in, and let it be.” He turned towards Naruto and reached out giving the boys ass a quick and harsh stinging slap. 

Moaning loudly Naruto’s back arched making his ass pop and look even bigger as the cheeks jiggled.

Iruka’s pupils shrank, his ears ringing as he heard the familiar sound, a sound that had haunted his dreams for so long and that a part of him he had thought he had locked away reared its head. This part of him that had been the part that had spanked Naruto slowly clawed its way out and he licked his lips, reaching forward he quickly felt and groped Iruka’s ass and then just as quickly as he had groped him his hand pulled back and struck Naruto’s ass.

The round globes of Naruto’s ass shook with the force of the single smack as the sound filled the room.

Unable to stop himself, or even care Iruka moved on to the bed pulling Naruto into his lap and looked down at his ass hand rearing back and once more like so many years ago he brought it down on the boy’s ass in a vicious cycle of slaps. 

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

The sound echoed, bouncing off the walls aseach blow came down again and again, each time harder and faster than before as the tan skin of Naruto’s ass cheeks was slowly starting to turn a bright shade of red that was starting to darken to a darker shade of red to almost purple as Iruke was focused on blistering Naruto’s ass.

Naruto moaned and groaned grinding on Iruka’s lap his cock leaking pre.

“You like don't you.” Iruka smirked slapping his ass again. “You love this feeling? The feeling of your ass aching, the blistering pain and the agony going through your very being.” Again and again blows rained down. “But the pain turns you on, it excites you, makes you more of a willing little fuck bitch~” 

Moans reached a high as Naruto jerked on Iruka’s lap his cock pulsing as it shot it’s warm load onto the pants below him.

“Aw look at that.” Smirked Konohamaru as he saw the mess that Naruto had made. “He’s gone and made a mess, now isn’t that being a bad boy sensei and he should be punished more.” He leaned in closer his lips resting right next to Iruka’s ears. “Go on Sensei, you know you want to do it so go on and  _ punish  _ him.” Iruka’s eyes were dark with lust, as he threw Naruto back onto the bed and began stripping freeing his aching 8-inch long 4-thick cock with 8-thick balls, he slapped his cock against Naruto's ass cheeks watching as he jumped and gasped as he pulled his cheeks apart and simed his cock at Naruto’s hole plunging it right in and started thrusting.

Howling behind the gag Naruto felt his hole take the cock and wrap tight around it trying to milk it of it’s cum.

Iruka didn’t hold back, and why would he after everything that Naruto had put him through, after everything he had done to him not to mention all the pranks, Iruak was pouring years of pent up sexual frustration and actual frustration into his thrust, his pelvis slapping against Naruto’s ass cheeks turning his already red cheeks an even darker shade of red than they had been before and making his already blistering ass hurt worse. 

Naruto could do nothing as he was reduced to a fuck hole for his former teacher.He cried out through the gag in his mouth, and even if they were muffled the sounds were enough for Iruka to hear them and growl as he felt Naruto’s walls clamp down on his cock as his ass was eager to accpet his teacher’s spunk, wanting to milk his cock so badly as Iruka pounded away at his ass without mercy, without reason or ryhme, he was just brutally fucking Naruto’s ass with everything he had just gor his own pleasure ensuring that Naruto was used for his own pleasure. 

Iruka could feel his balls twitching, as his cock began throbbing plunging deeper into Naruto’s ass. “Fuck!” He cursed. “It’s been so long, so fucking long and I’ve wanted to do this. My cock has been aching to be buried inside this ass, and my balls have wanted to do their job and dump my spunk in this ass!” His thrust got harder forcing Naruto’s walls to stretch even more with each violent thrust. Iruka jammed his cock into Naruto’s ass the head stabbing at his prostate with each thrust as Naruto couldn’t do anything but scream and moan behind the gag, drool dribbling down his chin as Iruka gave a groan as his balls twitched and he came as a thick burst of thick potent spunk sprayed into Naruto’s ass in a steady stream.

Heat crashed over Naruto’s body as he shook and moaned with each surge of cum that Iruka dumped into him, the withered and moaned against the bed as his body took in the seed hungrily. “See feels good doesn’t it Sensei.” Smiled Konohamaru as he licked his lips. “We can make it even more fun~” He smirked as he watched Iruka pull his cock from Naruto’s ass. “How about we clean him up? He looks absolutely filthy.” Still under the affects of his own dark lustful side Iruka smirked as he moved over to be near Konohamaru and their both held their cocks and aimed at Naruto and both groaned before unleashing twin streams of piss all over him. 

As they let their piss rain down all over Naruto, Iruka looked over towards Konohamaru with a smile. “So, think you could let me have a go at him again sometimes?”


End file.
